Realization
by rev0lutionary
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura both sing at a karaoke bar, confessing their true love for each other, but Sakura rejected him and is dating Neji, so how's it gonna work out? Oneshot and Songfic!


**Hey guys! Well, this is my first songfic…so please have open minds XD But I figured I could try something new, and I had a sudden inspiration..so yeah this changes from POVS a lot XD Feel free to review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…gosh I wish I did XD**

-xXxXxXx-

_Sakura POV_

I've been hearing lots of news about how great this new karaoke bar is. They let any shinobi who is there to sing songs and let everybody there drink as much as they want. I decided to drop by there a while ago, but it wasn't until now that I really felt like grabbing a drink, but I was still not too keen on the singing part.

I strolled through the streets of Konoha and heard blasting music, and someone singing Don't Stop Believing by Journey. More like shouting. I entered and I suddenly saw Naruto on stage. Should've known.

I sighed and I ordered some sake. It might take my mind off of a certain Uchiha. I've been dating Neji Hyuuga for a couple of months now but I still miss him. A lot.

He returned to the village last year and asked me to go out with him. By then, I was just plain furious with the man so I declined it. He seemed so depressed, but I figured it wouldn't last.

I look up at the stage as the music ended and Naruto had to be escorted off stage while shouting, "Nooo! I want to sing more! Ahh! Let go of mee! Thank you everybody and good nigh-AHH!" and with that, he was off stage. I sighed and laughed. He's sure having a good night. I suddenly see Sasuke go up on stage with all of these girls cheering and asking him to marry them. Tch. Typical.

"I want to dedicate this one to a certain girl whom I still love…" he said into the microphone as he strummed his guitar. I froze. Oh God…this can't be good.

All of these girls were shouting things like "He's talking about me! Oh my gosh!" and "You finally realized your true love for me!" This only pissed me off more. Was this annoyance…or jealousy?

"Ok…well here I go. This is a cover of Every Rose has it's Thorn by Poison" he said while starting to play his guitar.

He played guitar so perfectly. I was impressed. All of a sudden, I felt Neji walk up to me. I turn around to greet him with a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hey, you look a little lonely over here so I decided to give you a little company." He said. How sweet, I thought as I leaned against him to listen to Sasuke's song.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I introduced my song as I began playing my guitar. I could hear annoying fangirls screaming but I blocked it all out when I saw Sakura, the person to whom this song was dedicated to. I felt a surge of confidence until that damned Hyuuga walked up to her and she kissed him. Then I could just feel the pain of this song growing stronger. I began to sing, hoping she would get the message.

**We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside**

It's true. Even though we were so close, now we are just so distant and far away from each other, we might as well not even exist to each other.

**Was it somethin' I said or somethin' I did?  
Did my words not come out right?  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried but I guess that's why, they say**

I realize I hurt her before, but I wanted to make up for it, so I asked her out. I felt like it all went so perfectly and that we would live happily ever after, but I guess I was wrong. And now we are just both in pain.

**Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its, yeah, it does**

She's such a beautiful flower, with a harsh thorn. And whenever you get hurt by it, it stings more than any other thorn would. It's like there's posion seeping through the wound and the feeling of losing her would never fade away. I remember that night that I asked her to be with me, I spent the whole night sitting in my room, miserable, but then the sun rose signaling a new day.

**I listen to my favorite song  
Playin' on the radio  
Hear the D.J. say  
"Love's a game of easy come and easy go"**

She came to me so easily, but she disappeared from my grasp just as easily and quickly as she came to me.

**But I wonder, does he know  
Has he ever felt like this?  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could've let you know somehow**

But it kind of irks to me to think that nobody else knows the pain of losing her. The pain of leaving her and the pain of watching her leave, helplessly. No one knows the pain of losing the certain pink haired shinobi from their grasp.

**I guess, every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorns**

And losing her is one of the worst pains I have felt in my entire life.

**Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like the knife that cuts you, the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains**

I know I could have saved our love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love we both  
Made our separate ways

I hold these scars of pain from watching her depart from my life exactly a year ago. And we both went out separate ways, her becoming Head Medic at the hospital and me becoming Head of the Anbu Black Ops.

**But now, I hear you've found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife**

I watch as she whispers something into Neji's ears and he wraps his arms around her and smelling the wonderful aroma of her hair. Strawberries, as I remember. But little does she know that it kills me inside whenever I see those two together.

**I guess, every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn.**

As I finshed, the crowd erupted in applause and I thanked everybody. As I walked off stage, I could feel certain emerald eyes staring at me. I didn't know if that was good or bad. I sighed and left to go grab something to drink.

_Sakura's POV_

I heard his song and was taken aback. Did her really feel this way? All this time I was miserable because I thought I lost the only chance to ever be with him, and I find out he still loves me while in the arms of someone new? Of course, I love Neji dearly, but I'm infatuated with Sasuke and I came to the conclusion that that feeling would never change a while ago. I whispered into Neji's ear that I needed to talk to him later, and he might've taken it the wrong way, seeing as he held me tighter and nestled his face into my hair.

_Oh well. I might as well get this over with._ I thought as I got up to sing on stage.

I told the people I was going to sing and allowed me on stage. On my way there, I saw Sasuke, confirming that he was going to hear my every word, so that was going to make this worth it.

I walk up on stage as I requested the band to play a certain song. They complied as I introduced the song.

"This is a cover of Stay by Miley Cyrus, dedicated to the man I love and always will." I saw Neji smirk and I suddenly felt awful and evil for doing this, but this was for the best.

As the music began, I started to sing, and I felt all of the lyrics pour out of me.

**Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight**

It really was nice to hear his voice, and I felt like that was a dead giveaway, because Neji looked shocked and Sasuke choked on his sake. I mentally laughed. This was going to be good.

**I'm lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side**

It's true. I was lost in this moment of admitting my true feelings in front of everyone. And all I wanted to to have Sasuke right next to me.

**Oh, oh, I miss you  
Oh, oh, I need you  
And I love you more  
Than I did before  
And then today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay**

The words didn't even feel like they were part of the song. They just felt like they were a part of me that was being defined so perfectly. I made me smile a little. Not a happy one, but kind of a sad one.

**Well I try to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say**

Again, it's all true. I've tried to live without him, but it's been proven harder and harder everyday. I always spend nighttimes gazing upon the stars, wondering if he's doing the same. I always knew we were under the same night sky, and that made me feel closer to him than I really was.

Oh, ho, I miss you  
Oh, ho, I need you

**I love you more  
Than I did before  
And then today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay**

No one could ever take his place. Not Neji, not anybody. And all I want to hear him say to me is that he loves me.

**I will stay  
Always stay  
I never want to lose you  
And if I had to, I would choose you  
So stay  
Please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
Cause my heart would stop without you**

I promised I wouldn't leave, yet I did. So I need to go through with my promise, and never leave his side. And I would choose him any day, and my heart would cease to beat if I lived on knowing that we loved each other and we would die apart.

**love you more  
Than I did before  
And then today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay  
I'll always stay**

And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask, I will stay  
I will stay  
I will stay

I finished the song and the reality of what just happened sunk in. Sasuke and I confessed our love for each other one after another and everybody knew it. Even Neji. And as much as it pained me to say this, I would choose Sasuke over him any day.

"Thank you." I said as I walk off the stage. The crowd was clapping, but didn't know what to say. They were speechless. I decided to avoid all contact as I left and I exited the bar. I didn't want to face anyone right now.

I was about halfway home, and I sensed someone following me and I turned around to see his sad eyes.

"So, I guess this is goodbye…" he said sadly.

"I guess so…but I do want you to know I love you so much. And I would be happy to be with you for the rest of my life, but I would be happier with him.." I said, turning my gaze downward at my feet.

All he did was gaze into my eyes with an undeniable look of pain and understanding. I walk up to him and embrace him. It was the least I could do. I look up at him and kiss him for a while. As soon as it ended, which I didn't want it to, I slowly let go and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Neji…" I said as I gazed into his creamy white orbs. It was painful because I knew I still loved him, but I needed Sasuke, and he needed me. "Goodbye, Neji-kun…"

"Goodbye, Sakura-san…" he said sadly and we both parted ways.

-xXxXxXx-

I walked up to my door and slowly unlocked the door. Tonight was interesting, but I knew me and Neji weren't going to last. I just didn't expect me and Sasuke to admit our love for one another in front of the whole village. I sighed.

"Sakura." I heard a voice say and it woke me out of my reverie I turn around to see Sasuke. I look into his obsidian orbs and wonder. _Is it really true? Are we finally going to be together?_

"Yes, Sasuke?" I asked. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say. Will he ask me to go out with him? Will he reject me like all of those times before? A girl can only wonder.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I called out her name and she called out mine in response. I tried to contemplate how I was going to word this, but as soon as I tried to talk, no words came out.

"Sasuke," she began. Oh God, what was going to say? Will she confess her love to me? Or will she reject me like she did before? "Please just tell me what you were going to say." She closed her eyes, almost like expecting me to say something that would hurt her even more. I guess that I should get this over with. I mentally sighed and hoped for the right answer.

I knelt down on one knee and asked her to marry me. She looked shocked, and I got terrified. Was she going to say no? But then I saw her eyes turn soft and her smile turn warm, and I knew we were meant to be.

_**Sakura's POV**_

He asked me to marry him, and I accepted. I guess that second chances really do come around, in their own strange, heartbreaking and heartwarming ways. All I knew for certain is that I love him and he loves me.

And I knew we were meant to be.

**Soooo? How was it? Please tell me how it was!**

**The first song was Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison.**

**And the second is Stay by Miley Cyrus.**

**They're really good songs, so listen to them! XD**

**Anyways, tell me what you think, and remember this is my first attempt at it! But I'm pretty happy with it..and don't get me wrong, I love NejiSaku! Hehe ^^" **


End file.
